G I Joey
by DreamWriter26K
Summary: A little boy and his sister explore their backyard one day and discover that they're not alone.


" G.I. Joey " July 31,1991

(A/N: I wrote this when I was only 14. It's suppose to be a children's story. Don't own anyone but Joey & Megan. )

Once upon a time there lived a little boy named: Joey and he loved to pretend he was a G.I. Joe.

One day he was about to go out and play when his mother asked him to take along his little sister, Megan. So, Joey & Megan went outside and down the hill to their brook.

Now, Joey was a smart little fellow, so he made sure his little sister didn't get all wet. Megan was wearing a white lace-collared, strawberry print summer dress; which stopped just below her knees. Her curly, blonde hair was pinned back to one side in a pink hair clip, with a strawberry attached. Joey was wearing his favorite pair of jeans and a camo T - shirt. Megan played happily near the bubbling brook as Joey took his sub-machine gun and pretended to shoot down Cobra aircraft.

Finally Joey got bored and went back to his sister and began to place daises in her hair. Megan got up and pointed across the brook to the woods on the other side.

" Good idea, Megan. " Joey exclaimed " We'll explore over there. "

Megan giggled happily as Joey took her hand and led her carefully across the big log to the other side. As they stepped down to the ground, they found a baby bunny hopping through the beautiful flowers and clover. Joey wanted to run and catch it but Megan wanted to pick some "pity fowers for Mommy". Joey waited for his sister but still watched out for the bunny.

Finally, Megan stood up from picking flowers and Joey took her by the hand again and walked toward the part of the woods where the bunny had disappeared. Soon, Joey noticed that he couldn't see or hear the brook anymore. Also, he was getting hungry and Megan looked very tired. They had entered the deeper part of the woods; where it seemed to be getting darker every minute. Joey was beginning to think that this wasn't such a good idea. Megan, who had been walking along silently, suddenly screamed and hugged onto Joey.

Immediately from out of the woods came a big, black creature. It waddled slowly towards them. Megan started crying quietly and clutched Joey's arm. The creature was close now, so close that Joey could feel its breath.

Suddenly, Joey heard a gunshot. The black animal must have been scared, for it turned and ran back the way it had come. There came a rustle from the bushes. Joey saw a black boot and then another. Joey took Megan by the hand and started to run. He didn't get far however, for Megan fell and cut her knees, sending the flowers for Mommy flying.

" Hey, don't runaway. We won't hurt you. " Joey heard a voice behind him shout.

Joey turned and saw a pretty red-headed woman and about eight men with her. Megan was screaming now and crying harder. Joey bent over to comfort her.

" Did your friend hurt herself? " Questioned the woman, walking toward the kids.

" Uh-huh. We're lost and we can't find our brook. Please, will you help us? " he asked, biting his lower lip because he couldn't seem to get Megan to quiet down.

" Sure, by the way, my name's Scarlett and this is Duke, Snake-Eyes, Mainframe,Beachead..."

Everytime a name was said, Joey's eyes got wider and wider.

"...Lifeline,Tunnel-Rat, Storm-Shadow and Big Ben. " Scarlett finished up.

" My name's Joey and this is my little sister, Megan. I think she cut her knees. "

" I'll have that fixed up in a jiffy,okay? " Lifeline spoke up.

Lifeline picked up Megan and began to check out her knees. Megan stopped crying and watched the man intently.

" There you go, you'll be alright. " Lifeline stated, putting on the medicine and bandaids. Megan thanked him by giving him a hug.

" How old are you, Joey? " Duke inquired.

" I'm seven and Megan is four. "

"Which way is your brook? " asked Big Ben.

" That way, " Joey pointed back the way they had come. " I think. "

" Okay, come on then. " Beachead ordered, sick of being around the two kids already.

" Which one of you shot the gun to scare that big, black critter away? " Joey asked as they walked along.

" I did. " Duke spoke up.

" Well...thanks; 'cause if you didn't we would've been history. " Joey said gratefully.

Soon, Joey could hear the bubbling brook and could see the beautiful flowers.

"We're here, this is our brook. Thank you for helping us find it. " Joey exclaimed. " Lifeline, thank you for fixing Megan's knees."

" No problem. " Lifeline returned.

" Bye!" Joey stated, taking Megan's hand.

All the Joes waved as Megan & Joey waved back and headed over the log toward home.


End file.
